Technology
by Emilia-InkHeart
Summary: It wasn't like Harry to go on the computer. Not that he hated technology, but he just never understood how to use his laptop for more then sending e-mails. Well, now he found a pretty good use for it. PUDD. crappy summary, i know... a bit of FLONES too.


It wasn't like Harry to go on the computer. Not that he hated technology, but he just never understood how to use his laptop for more then sending e-mails. And tom opening him a twitter account was probably the stupidest thing to do. Why? Simple. He will never use it. In fact, Harry never really got why people invented this stupid thing. Nor how they could sit next to it for hours. If you had so much time, then at leased do something fun with it! Like… playing cricket!

Harry signed as he sat in front of his laptop in his room. Tom was downstairs making lunch, Danny and Dougie were playing the X-box (another stupid technology devise, but more appealing to Harry), and because of this stupid rain, he – Harry Judd – was stuck in his room staring as his laptop.

After five minutes of debating, he decided to turn it on. Well, what's the worst that could happen?

_you'll get struck by lightning._

impossible.

_you'll end up searching for porn, like Dougie._

not likely.

_you'll get caught searching for porn, like Dougie._

WILL YOU SHUT UP?

_fine…_

With another sign Harry clicked the internet explorer icon and in a second his Google search homepage filled the screen.  
The normal Google logo.  
So nothing important happened on this date.  
Boring…

Harry tried to think of something to do now, but nothing came to mind. He glanced at his door. Closed.  
_maybe I will search for porn?_

He dismissed that thought as fast as it had appeared in his head. He wasn't that desperate for something to do… yet.  
In the end he decided to check out what weird pictures he will find if he Googled himself. To Harry's surprise, he found out that there were some pictures that were brand new. He even found one Tom took last week, of him hugging Dougie from behind, and posted it on his twitter account. Or was it tumbler? Ah, whatever…  
That one had quite a lot of views.

_I wonder…_

He grinned evilly as he wrote in the searching… whatever it's called. He'll ask Tom about it later.

harry/dougie

He pressed "Enter" and looked at the results that he got. Harry felt his mouth fall open as he stared at the picture at the first row, second from the right side.

All of the other pictures were perfectly normal. Of the entire band together or just him and Dougie fooling around, but not that one. That one was of him and Dougie hugging, but not like in the picture Tom took. In this one Harry was hugging Dougie and pressing his face to the bassist's chest. And they were shirtless. Hell, they might have been completely naked! But the picture only showed the upper part of their bodies. And it didn't even look like some joke or a friendly hug. at all.

it must be photo-shopped. Harry thought to himself. There was no way he would have done something like that.

_or would you?_ SHUT UP!

He clicked on the picture to see what site it had been posted on. He had to find out whether the hell the picture was real or not.  
Panicking slightly, he rolled the page down, and came across a picture of Danny and Dougie holding hands with their Transylvania costumes on.

okay, fine.

A picture of Tom. Still from Transylvania.  
still all right.

Then came a picture of Danny holing Tom's face as if he was about to kiss him. Still nothing new. He remembered that one, he took it himself! Then came one of Tom and Dougie nearly kissing.  
He decided to go further down but instead of clicking the little arrow that pointed down he pressed the roller itself and landed somewhere around the middle of the page.  
On a picture of him lying face to face, on Danny.

He stared at it in disbelief. That picture didn't even look like it got some Photoshop "re-designing" to it. Harry was socked.

"Well, the photo of us in the top corner is much more appealing anyway."

Harry jumped aside with his chair and looked horrified at Dougie, how was leaning over his shoulder a second ago. Harry's heart started racing. shit! when on earth did he get here?

Harry quickly got back to his original spot in front of his laptop, where Dougie couldn't see he's scarlet-colored face, and closed down the screen. Making his laptop switch to "standby".

"Why are you here, Dougie?"

"You know… I already saw it. There's no reason for you to close it now." Dougie pointed out, making Harry blush even more. He turned around to face Dougie, trying to glare at him, but to no avail. "Answer my question!"

Dougie just looked at him, then looked a little souther, and smirked.

"What?" Harry said angrily, getting restless by the way Dougie was now grinning at him while looking him straight in the eyes.

"I see you like me watching you doing dirty stuff." Dougie said his voice just above a whisper. Eyes back to where they where before.  
Harry followed Dougie's gaze and found out what was the source of Dougie's amusement. He was hard.  
fuck.

Harry quickly looked away. Too embarrassed to say or do anything. Dougie saw him looking at pictures of them, of him and Danny, saw him blush at that, and getting hard.  
stupid computer!

He finally decided to simply get up, but was pushed right back down by Dougie. when on earth did Dougie get strong?

"Here, let me help you with what". Dougie said, smirking once more, in a seductive voice.

"Wha—a- oh!"  
Before Harry could even realize it Dougie was with one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other one on Harry's groin, massaging him through his jeans.

this is wrong.

_no it isn't._

OF COURSE IT IS IT'S DOUGIE!

_so what?_

so what? for the last time I checked, WE ARE BANDMATES!

_and…?_

you are doing this on purpose, aren't you?

_maybe~_

well, it isn't helping! Think about the consequences!

But at that moment Dougie pulled down both Harry's pants and boxers with one swift movement, and brought his mouth to Harry's cock. Harry hissed at the sudden heat that surrounded him, all that was left from him mind melted into the pleasure. The little argument in his head long forgotten.

The face Harry was making, and the almost silent moans that he was desperately trying to hide made Dougie chuckle around Harry. Causing him to throw his head back, releasing a little but laud cry.

At that moment Harry's eyes jerked open and he pulled Dougie up to his feet as he stood up himself.

"Ha-Harry?" Dougie looked confused at these eyes full of lust. But before he could say anything else Harry threw him onto his bed, climbing quickly after him and smashed their lips together.

It took Dougie a few seconds before he got out of the shock-mode he was in and realized what was happening. Harry was kissing him. Harry was really kissing him, and was probably going to fuck him as well. Only the thought of that made Dougie groan.

Their tongues battled for dominance in a kiss of passion mixed with need, until both were out of air and broke to breathe. They looked into each others eyes, still panting slightly from the kiss. Harry took a shaky deep breath and spoke,

"God, what on earth got into me?"

"Whatever got into me first?" Dougie suggested.

They shared a quiet laugh and then kissed again. This time the kiss more tender. Harry kicked off his clothes, then worked on Dougie's button up shirt.

"H-Harry…"

"Hmm?" by now Dougie had lost his shit and belt and Harry was completely naked, kissing Dougie's neck.

"Are… are we really going to… to do it?"

That question surprised Harry so he stopped. "Umm…"

"not that I don't want to, it's just… don't you have a girlfriend?"

Harry simply blinked at him. "No, I don't… she broke up with me a month ago. Thank you for remembering."

Dougie let Harry's last comment slip as he continues questioning him. "Why?"

"Is it really necessary to talk about this now?"

"Yes. why."

Harry signed in frustration. "Well, she found out I had eyes for someone else."

"…Who?"

"You." Harry answered truthfully then blushed and looked away.

"Good…" Harry turned to look back at Dougie, who's face was light-up with happiness and relief. " 'Cause I didn't want this to be just a one-night-stand either."

Harry felt a smile spreading on his face. He leaned in for one last kiss, then moved on to the amazing, mouth-watering, chest of Dougie's that was spread before him. Butterfly-kisses were pressed to every part of the bright skin. Tongue teasing and liking at the spots the mouth sucked on, turning them red.

Harry's hand snuck into Dougie's boxers, which now where the only piece of clothing left on the boy. Holding Dougie's already hard cock in his hand, Harry squeezed it lightly, making the younger one moan loudly.

"Harry~!"

Harry smirked to himself. Satisfied by the way he can drive Dougie crazy. A plan slowly forming in his mind.

"I'm going to tease you so much; you won't be able to think about anything but this for the next week." Harry whispered into Dougie's ear, making him groan.

Harry got back to work on Dougie's chest and his perfect pink nipples, while his hand teased Dougie's cock. Butterfly- touches, light squeezes, circling the tip of his finger around the head, all things that drove Dougie mad.

Even though they were never with each other before, Harry could tell that Dougie was getting close. He ripped off Dougie's boxers then stretched out to the night stand, pulling it back with a tube of lube and a condom. What? Can't a man be prepared?

He spread some of the lube on his fingers, and circled Dougie's entrance. Making him shiver. Harry inserted one long slick finger very, very, slowly. Almost too slow to feel, but it was there and it made Dougie groan in frustration. He inserted a second and third fingers slightly and slowly stretching Dougie. It was a bit painful, but not too much to bear, yet still shown on Dougie's features.

"Virgin, Dougie?" Harry said with a daring, satisfied tone to his voice.

"Sha- shut… u-up… AH!"

Harry smirked at that reaction. He found Dougie's sweet spot. Good. He scratched it lightly, making the young bass player grab a fistful of the sheets and arch his back. Releasing a strangled cry.  
Harry pulled his fingers out, the condom already in his other hand, being rolled onto his length. He spread some lube on his covered cock and aligned it with Dougie's entrance, then pushed inside. Just slow enough to drive Dougie into insanity. When he was fully inside, he stopped.

"Harry…" Dougie's whines were music to the drummer's ears. He chuckled, sending tiny vibrates though Dougie's spine.

"What is it Doug?"

"Please…"

"Please what?" Harry went on with his little game. Loving the way Dougie was trying to impale himself onto Harry's member, only to be held down by Harry.

"Plea-se… move-"

Dougie had asked him to move, so that was exactly what Harry did. He moved in until he couldn't any more, then almost all the way back and then in again. Still going as slow as possible, even when Dougie scratched his shoulders in attempt to make the other go faster.

"I won't do anything until you tell me to."

"Please… f-fuck me already!" it came out almost as a scream, and at one Harry completely lost his control, forgetting his original plan and picked up speed. He grabbed Dougie's cock and pumped it in rhythm, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust he fucked the boy underneath him into oblivion. Soon he was slamming into Dougie, the both of them moaning and calling each others names.

It wasn't long until Dougie climaxed, coming hard onto Harry's hand and they chests. His muscles tightened around Harry, sending him over the edge as well, crying out Dougie's name.  
Harry fell onto Dougie, breathing heavily. He pulled out and slump back to lie next to Dougie. Dougie turned his head towards Harry and the two seared a tender kiss. Then Harry realized something and pulled back to look at Dougie, concern spread on his features.

"You think they heard that last shout?"

They both stared at each other, each one more confused then the other, then burst out with laughter.

-Meanwhile downstairs-

"You think I should tell them lunch is ready?"

"Tom, from the noise, I assume they already 'ate' ".

"Right…"

"And you know what?"

"…what?"

"All that racket _reaallllyy_ turned me on."

"Oh, dear…"

**THE END**


End file.
